


The Dangerous Games We Play

by HancockBlocked (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Painplay, Minor Violence, Rare Pairings, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: The game started innocently enough...meet late at night to punch out some built up aggression, take some stimpaks, then pretend like the other didn't exist.But the first and only rule of their fight club was simple: don't get attached. That was one rule not worth keeping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my love, JayceCarter! What better gift is there than smut between two assholes? >:) 
> 
> Thank you for being my rock and keeping me motivated to write! And thank you for all the filth you've bestowed upon us! We are not worthy!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Sidenote: This is my very first time writing M/M so I hope I did it some justice. This pair is very fun but very challenging!

"You're late."

X6's voice echoed throughout the dimly lit corridors of the Bioscience division. It was nighttime, just past two in the morning when the automatic lights flickered on in the abandoned labs. 

Kellogg let out a gruff chuckle. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes. But you are still late." 

The mercenary looked around the room, trying to pinpoint exactly where the courser's voice was coming from; the metal walls made it nearly impossible with the way sounds ricocheted off them. He wasn't a fool...X6 was using it to his advantage, if there was one thing a trained killer like him knew, it was sneaking. 

"You wanna come out of the shadows? Have a fair fight?" He called out. 

He could practically hear the slightest smirk appear in X6's monotone voice. "You never fight fair, do you Kellogg?"  

The unmistakable sound of a stealth-boy clicked on, prompting Kellogg to rotate around the room in search for his opponent. The large space offered many vantage points; some too perfect not to take advantage of.

As he stepped back once, he felt X6's cold grip wrap around his neck. 

Smart, calculated. That was how the courser played.

"Checkmate." He hummed into his ear.

"Think you're clever, don't you?" Kellogg chuckled roughly. "Think I'd give up that easy?" He pulled from his grip and threw a punch, clocking the courser in the jaw. He seemed unphased as he maneuvered around Kellogg, kicking his ankle and making him stumble down. 

In contrast to his opponent, he was bold and reckless. Every move he made was in the moment and unpredictable.

He yanked X6's leg, causing him to fall as well. The moment he was left unguarded Kellogg climbed on top of him to throw punches in his smug face. He landed two shots before X6 caught his fist, twisting it until the merc let out a sharp hiss. He yanked his arm back and slapped the courser, cutting his lip from the scratch of his nail. 

Pinned down and bleeding, X6 was running out of moves. Time to think on his feet...or rather, with his head.

He jerked upward and head-butted Kellogg with as much force as possible.

There was no grace or mercy in this fight, it was rough and messy like always. 

As blood dripped down Kellogg's forehead he let out a low growl and grabbed at X6's collar before pulling him into a hungry kiss, not bothering to be delicate. He knew X6, knew his body...he didn't need delicate.

That's what made him so perfect, this wasn't an act of love. That’s never been the point of their games.

Their tongues fought for dominance as their teeth scraped together, neither of them letting the other get the upper hand. X6 ran his nails down his opponents back, pressing him closer until their bodies were flush together. Kellogg grinded his hips against the hardness beneath X6's uniform, savoring the way he twitched at the contact.

Fucking perfect was what he was...

"Pants off." He demanded in between breaths. 

"You first." X6 chided.

Kellogg let out an aroused rumble and unbuckled his jeans just enough to free his already hard cock. Their game was like a choreographed dance by now, it came as no shock when X6 reversed their position and took Kellogg into his mouth with vigor. It was amazing how two dominant killers could fuck one another so well; there was never any struggle or animosity between them. Only lust.

He bit down on the ridge of his foreskin, forcing a rough moan from the back of Kellogg's throat. X6 worked his cock well, swallowing around him like he knew he loved. His hands cupped his balls tightly, drawing another frustrated groan from his partner.

He wasn't a sadist but he liked the power, liked knowing that he had the capability of doing that, of enticing that reaction out of a man as dangerous as Kellogg.

The mercenary, however, wasn't one to be easily defeated. He shoved X6 off him, crawling back on top and pulling at his clothes. He undressed him aggressively, all but tearing off his uniform. His hands roamed along his warm torso, savoring every dip in his abs. “You want me to be gentle?” Kellogg whispered in his ear. “Want me to fuck you nice and slow? Tease you the whole time? Keep you right on edge until you’re begging me to fuck you hard?”

"I don't need gentle." X6 responded as cooly as ever.

"Yeah. I know that." 

He went into his pocket and fished out a bottle of lube, squeezing a healthy amount into his palm while X6 turned around and braced himself against the floor. Kellogg loved seeing him like this; arrogant yet passive. The courser was one of the most hard-headed, stubborn synths in the Institute but that all came undone when his cock slid inside of him. There was nothing better than breaking the composure of a courser, it was better than a hit of med-x to see one become absolutely submissive.  

He pushed into him with ease, testing him by giving short thrusts. "Think you can take me deeper?" He grunted out. 

"I'm not one to shy away from a challenge." X6's famous composure was still in tact.

Kellogg chuckled and grabbed hold of his hips, slamming himself into them with such force that his balls smacked against his taut skin. The smallest hum came from X6 as he took all of Kellogg in one go, stroking himself in time with his movements. Their balls pressed together with every snap of Kellogg's hips, forcing loud moans that echoed in the abandoned lab.

"Where do you want me?" Kellogg asked as he drove into him faster.

"Inside."

The mercenary groaned inwardly at the thought. Their game never ended like that, it was far too intimate...but he couldn't deny how much it thrilled him to picture his cum leaking from X6. A dark, possessive part of him craved that. 

"You sure about that?"

"I can take it."

That was all the permission he needed. He quickly drove himself deeper into X6 and reached over to stroke his length while he pumped his seed into him with a desperate groan. X6 followed shortly after, spilling himself onto the cool concrete floor of the lab with a content huff. 

Minutes passed before they put their clothes back on in silence, pretendeing as if the other wasn't there.

It was all apart of the routine: no goodbyes, no commitments. That way nothing would get serious. And that's what they both wanted, what they both needed...at least until now.

Kellogg walked toward the door and stopped short, lingering back while glancing at his opponent with slight hesitation.

"Same time, tomorrow?" He asked. 

"That depends," X6 placed his sunglasses back onto his face "...are you going to be late again?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Kellogg leaned back into his chair, kicking his feet up with a cigar in his hand. 

He wasn't overly fond of his place in Diamond City, the Institute had spoiled him too much, but it was still a decent hide-out. The mayor kept his presence there a secret and nobody was stupid enough to wander to his front door unattended. It was a quiet place for him to think about all the fucked up things about his life. 

Sarah and Mary...how they died. The endless amount of people he'd slaughtered for money.

And X6-88. 

It had been over a month since he had returned back to the Institute. It wasn't too uncommon for him, synths were sent out to give him more jobs, payment was sent in dead drops, really the only person who would notice his absence was X6 and so long as he didn't have the kid with him, there was no need for the courser to show up. 

Still, he had to admit that he missed him, or at least he missed his body. Things were just different now; it wasn't some quick fuck to blow off steam anymore. I was passionate and raw, full of desire and longing. Those were two things Kellogg didn't need...

A sudden thundering crash called him to his feet, then a blue flash had him reaching for his gun. White smoke billowed through his living area as a body teleported in.

The smoke cleared, X6 stood before him, looking as stoic as ever. 

Kellogg scoffed and holstered his gun. "Don't you know better than to come barging in here?"

"You never came back." 

Was that a trace of hurt in his voice? Fuck, if Kellogg knew.

"I've been busy dealing with the popsicle you guys thawed out. He's more resourceful than we thought; word is he's rebuilding the Minutemen from the ground up."

"And so you're hiding in plain sight? That's stupid, even for you, sir."

The way he called him that made his chest tighten. Something about how beautifully submissive it was excited him in the worst of ways. He pried his eyes off the other man and took another inhale from his cigar. 

"You've been avoiding me." X6 spoke matter of factly. 

"Like the plague." The mercenary admitted.

"Have I offended you?"

It would be easy to say yes and brush him off but lying was never his style. He liked being upfront, whether in conversation or in combat. "No." He walked past him dismissively. "I just don't think I can play our game anymore." 

"May I ask why?"

"Maybe I have better things to do."

"Or maybe you're scared."

Kellogg's head turned back with a threatening stare. "Careful." He warned. "In case you've forgotten, you're the synth here. One word to Ayo and you'll be scrapped for parts."

"I'm the highest skilled courser the Institute has; they would never take your word over mine." He stalked closer and stood nose to nose with the mercenary, daring him to do something.

"Wanna bet?" Kellogg hummed.

"I do."

They fell into a desperate kiss, X6 pushed Kellogg until the back of his head slammed into the wall. The jolt of the wall to his skull had Kellogg letting out an irritated growl, shoving the courser back as much as he could.

"You gotta go. I have shit to do and I don't need you around drawing attention to me." 

X6 exhaled coolly, the flush on his cheeks present against his dark skin. "I'm growing tired of your lies, Kellogg. Lie to yourself if you must but not to me.”

"Fine. You want the truth? I don't want you anymore." 

“Why? You wanted me 34 times before."

True. He paced and scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way to explain to X6 why he felt so... _afraid_. 

“Haven't you ever consider the fact that we could get caught?" 

"Once or twice, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I've grown fond of our liaisons, I do not wish for them to stop." 

Kellogg looked stricken. "What are you trying to get at? That you actually like me?" He laughed. "Even you're not _that_ stupid." 

A slight smile appeared on the coursers lips as he walked closer, pinning his lover against the wall. "I think I fell for that first...your brashness. I admire how ruthless you can be...even with yourself.”

“What can I say? I'm a killer, it's who I've become. I've embraced what I am."

"And what am I?"

"Violent and obsessive. I was worried about those things at first but I never blamed you for them. I know you were created that way.”

“Are you still worried about me?”

He shrugged indifferently. “It's like a bomb. The closer you get, the quicker the death. Best course of action to take is to embrace the damn thing. Insanity like yours is only disturbing to someone who isn't insane themselves." 

“You think I'm insane, Kellogg?”

He thought for a moment. “You know what? I don't think I give a fuck."

He pulled him into another kiss, this time filled with heat and passion. The courser melted to his touch as he ripped pieces of clothing from the two of them, leaving them in nothing but the thin fabric of their underwear. 

Kellogg walked X6 backwards carefully, ascending the stairs to the comfort of his bed. He'd been waiting for this moment for too damn long, there was no way in hell he'd let it go quickly. 

He fell on top of his lover with a feverish kisses down his abdomen, stopping at the bulge in his briefs and ripping the article of clothing from him. He took X6 in his mouth for the first time, groaning low at how silky and warm he felt. His head bobbed up and down his shaft, making X6 shiver beneath him. Kellogg's own cock was aching, needing release from the cage of his boxers. 

X6-88 sensed his discomfort and flipped them over, positioning himself over the mercenary and stripping him of his last piece of clothing. He reached by the table beside the bed and retrieved the bottle of lube sitting atop it; squeezing a generous amount onto the head of Kellogg's swollen cock. 

The mercenary swallowed and stared up at X6 with curious eyes, watching as he lowered himself onto his cock.

"Fuck." He exhaled and placed his hands on his hips. He lifted him just enough to pull out and thrust back deep, delighting in how X6 shuddered at the force. 

He leaned down to capture his lips, rocking back and forth while Kellogg groaned into his mouth.

This wasn't like the other 34 times they had fucked, now it was deep and full of emotion. Neither man could get enough of the other, they moved together in sync with heavy breaths and half-lidded eyes. The heat was building in Kellogg's gut as he dug his nails into X6's hips, forcing him to move faster. 

"I'm gonna cum in you," he panted "...and once I do, you're mine. Got it?" 

"I understand perfectly." 

Six more powerful thrusts tipped him over the edge, he called out the courser's designation as he pumped him full of his seed, not stopping until he went soft. 

Kellogg sighed blissfully, aftershocks rippled through his muscles making both men shiver. Exhausted, he pulled X6 down beside him, letting him lay his head on his chest, one arm resting across it. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, he inhaled deeply, then relaxed, letting his eyes close sleepily.

"Love you." He mumbled.

X6 felt his lips tilt up. "And I you, Kellogg." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* why are these two so damn fun? I think it's the dominant vs dominant thing they got going that has be wanting more and more! And I'm a fluff slut, I can't live without it.


End file.
